


second chance at a first try (the possibilities are endless remix)

by Medie



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Character Death Fix, Character of Color, Fix-It, Interracial Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-23
Updated: 2012-04-23
Packaged: 2017-11-04 05:02:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/390031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Medie/pseuds/Medie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That moment when Armando presses him against the wall, one hand on the brick behind him, leaning in with a smile that's just shaky enough to tell Alex something neither of them dare to try saying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	second chance at a first try (the possibilities are endless remix)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [saekhwa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Never Had a Taste Before Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/213785) by [lady_krysis (saekhwa)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/saekhwa/pseuds/lady_krysis). 



It's the first time after that Alex really thinks about it. That moment when Armando presses him against the wall, one hand on the brick behind him, leaning in with a smile that's just shaky enough to tell Alex something neither of them dare to try saying. "I didn't get to tell you before--" he tips his head and that smile warms, making Alex's cheeks go hot even while the rest of him is icy, icy cold. "Before everything went bad." 

Alex raises a hand, still not trusting himself to believe that Armando is really _here_ in flesh, blood, and bone, running fingers over the worn shirt. 

"Something?" he asks, his voice strange to his ears. He sounds strangled, faint, and he closes his eyes when Armando leans closer.

"Yeah," Armando agrees. His body eases against Alex, holding him there, warm and solid. Nothing like the shimmering energy that had heralded his arrival on Xavier's front lawn. Nothing like the blinding warmth of the smile he'd given Alex when he'd finally solidified, nude, on the grass and sent the mansion into an uproar.

Alex licks his lips, turning his head toward Armando. "And?" 

He shivers when Armando's nose touches his cheek, nuzzling slow and leisurely, brushing his skin in a lazy exploration. "Can't remember how I was going to say it," he says, and Alex shivers. "Probably something stupid, but think I'd rather show you now." 

Armando kisses him and Alex sucks in a breath. His fingers go tight in Armando's shirt, yanking him closer still. He opens his mouth in the same instant and lets Armando in. He can see it now, he thinks, what Armando was talking about.

"Yeah," Armando says into the kiss, "Just like that." 

Alex doesn't know how he wants this, can't imagine, but he does and it's so intense that it's blinding. He lets Armando pull him away from the wall, walk him backward to the door, and its so unlike him that its dizzying. This is what they're doing to him, what seeing Armando come back is doing to him, and he laughs. He likes it. Loves it. 

"Something funny, baby?" Armando asks, lips on Alex's ear, his hand on Alex's belt. Alex rolls his hips into it, nudging and Armando rewards him by unbuckling and pulling it free. The sound is a soft whistle followed by the clatter of the metal buckle hitting wooden floor. 

They should probably move that, but Armando has Alex through the door before either of them really have time to care about it. Get it later, Alex decides as he tips backward and pulls Armando down with him. 

"This place is _crazy_ ," Alex says, grunting when Armando grinds down into him. They save the world, come back from the dead, and, deep down, he has the feeling they're just getting started. 

"I know," Armando agrees, pushing a hand into Alex's pants, curling fingers around his dick. "Ain't life great?"

The world goes white behind Alex's eyes and he loses it. Bucks up into Armando and cries out so loud the whole county can probably hear him.

"Yeah, baby," Armando is saying when he settles, rubbing against him in a lazy, rhythm. "Just like that." 

He's hard, Alex can feel it, and he shoves him back over with a smirk of his own. "Something about adaptation, huh?"

"Roll with the punches, man," Armando says, grinning as Alex settles on his thighs and reaches for his pants. "Whatever works."

Alex licks his lips and lets himself think about that. "Yeah? Let's see you prove it, huh?"


End file.
